russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Erich Gonzales Now a Kapinoy By Joining ‘Iskul Bukol’
February 1, 2017 From being a guest star on the fourth episode, actress Erich Gonzales is now a mainstay in IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday night sitcom Iskul Bukol. Erich Gonzales as Teacher Erich (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) “I have a good news it is to work in IBC-13. I only hear great things about this network. Finally, now I’m here, I’m excited that I have been given the opportunity to work here,” Erich said in the contract signing held today (February 1) with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Chief Entertainment Officer Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr. Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales (1) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales (2) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) Erich dubbed as the 'Comedy Princess' will be the fun-filled high school level as Teacher Erich Mendoza, a teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's (Tonton Gutierrez) love interest who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom and learned on the study of the Escalera sisters: Keith (Keith Cruz) and Joyce (Joyce Abestano) and her favorite classmate Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit), in the first forth episodes of Kapinoy Comedy flagship very popular school-oriented sitcom Iskul Bukol which had a number of memorable and funny scenes, while providing a weekly dose of laughter and light entertainment, Erich has proven that her project in acting is not only limited to primetime teleseryes and romantic movies. She can also learned in comedy. At first, Erich was just a guest star in the sitcom. But eventually after showing her innate hilarity as a high school teacher girl, Iskul Bukol proudly launches Erich Gonzales as a newest member and a new teacher of Diliman High School, whose humor is sure to add laughter and hilarous fun in a millennial high school level where the crowd of Diliman High School teen classmates, along with faculty, staff and administrators. Lito Ocampo Cruz, Erich Gonzales, WIlma Galvante, Francisco Abuan, Jr. It can be recalled that recently, last year, Erich was last seen in ABS-CBN’s hit daytime series Be My Lady with Daniel Matsunaga. Now in Iskul Bukol, she’s ready to teaching the comedienne in her. Erich will join the very popular Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom topbilled by the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Female Sweetheart Joyce Abestano are the three high school classmate girls, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez (the father of Joyce) in his role as Keith and Anne's father Tonton Escalera. Also part of the cast are Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as the resident high school teacher Miss Tapia, Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, Mariel Rodriguez as Mariel Escalera, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father as the Escalera family himself Mr. Matthew, Cacai Bautista as Maricar Ungasis, Boom Labrusca as Luigi Ungasis, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach. Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Erich Gonzales, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Kazel Kinouchi (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) Iskul Bukol is a revival of the hit 70s and 80s sitcom, which will feature the iconic trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, that will be turned into a school-oriented sitcom which educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and became a household name in the millennial high school level increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages and proved to be a huge success, in less than a month after its debut last January 7. As a result, this will be cater the teen demographics and target the millennials among the mix of junior and senior high school teenagers, along with young children and family values. Critics hailed it as a 45-minute comedy program that will focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflects the fun of high school life with the three classmate young girls while they study and learn the lessons and good values. Aside from young viewers, it also attract older viewers like dads and moms. Mr. Fu, Mely, Francis (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Mariel, Keith (school uniform), Cacai, Raisa (school uniform), Boom, Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Erich, Alodia, Kazel, JC, Matthew, Harold (school uniform), Tess, Aldred, Victor (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) In the sitcom, Keith and Joyce are the Escalera sisters who gave their academic friendship to the other characters in every episode, while Raisa is an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis. The school-oriented sitcom which zommed in on the academic life of Escaleras and Ungasis as the three high school classmate girls of the fictional public high school Diliman High School. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Erich Gonzales, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (photoshoot in January 19, 2017) In an interview, Erich said that besides the acting awards she wants to bag in the future, she also dreamt of starring in school-oriented sitcoms like Iskul Bukol as a teacher girl. “I grew up watching sitcoms, especially those filled with moral values. I also believe that an academic friendship of high school life can be learned by watching television together,” said Erich. Meanwhile, Iskul Bukol ''is the weekend top-rating sticom and a trending topic on social media (Facebook, Twitter and Instagram) introduced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and hailed as the most watched comedy program in the country which gained itself as a teen viewership in a high school level at the ratings game. According to Kantar Media last Saturday (January 28), the school-oriented sitcom garnered the national TV rating of 28.8%. With this very own high school teacher girl, the feel-good habit of the undisputed Kapinoy Comedy has definitely been revived. ''Iskul Bukol airs every Saturday, 7:45PM after PBA on IBC-13. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'' (February 4, 2017) In 2017, Erich signed a contract with IBC, and became a guest star in the comedy sitcom, Iskul Bukol. However, her guesting evcentually turned into a regular stint by joining the sitcom as one of the main cast, while Alodia Gosiengfiao turned into a supporting role. Erich portrayed the role as the teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's (Tonton Gutierrez) love interest. :Taping an episode for #IBC13's #IskulBukol (date: January 3, 2017) (Facebook) (Erich Gonzales in a classroom of Diliman High School) :During the opening scene before intro, in the girls' bedroom of the Escalera house, Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) involve that Joyce (Joyce Abestano) while Raisa yell "Dance Party" and begin dancing, while Keith (Keith Cruz) meets her high school classmate Raisa and Joyce while the three girls involve while Raisa suddenly yell "Dance Party" and begin dancing. Anton (Tonton Gutierrez) achieve their girls where they have a new teacher of Diliman High School. :After intro, Keith, Raisa and Joyce is at the classroom of Diliman High School, and Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) has introduced a new teacher named Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Gonzales), a beautiful high school teacher girl as she tells the Escalera sisters (Keith and Joyce) that she is ready to study with Raisa as her favorite classmate. 'Setting for ''Iskul Bukol '''Escalera family - Escalera is the surname of a family living in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, and consist of Tonton Escalera, Mariel Escalera and their sisters: Keith Escalera, an ordinary high school teenager and Joyce Escalera, a cute and sassy high school girl. *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) - Keith and Joyce's father. Later in the sitcom, Tonton involve a relationship with Teacher Erich at Diliman High School. *Mariel Escalera (Mariel Rodriguez) - Keith's mother and Tonton's wife. *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) - an ordinary high school teenager. She is one half of the Escalera sisters as a high school classmate, the daughter of Tonton and Mariel and Joyce's half-sister, who involve an academic friendship in every episode. *Anne Escalera (Joyce Abestano) - a cute and sassy high school girl. She is the other Escalera sisters as a high school classmate, the daughter of Tonton and Keith's half-sister. In the sitcom, Chester has a crush on her. *Mr. Matthew (Matthew Mendoza) - the foster father of the Escalera family. Ungasis family - Ungasis is the surname of a family living in Quezon City, consisting of Maricar Ungasis, Luigi Ungasis and their daughter Raisa Ungasis. *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) - the attractive and intelligent high school girl. The Escalera sisters often study on her during class. She is a high school classmate of Diliman High School. *Maricar Ungasis (Cacai Bautista) - Raisa's mother and Luigi's wife. *Luigi Ungasis (Boom Labrusca) - Raisa's father and Maricar's husband. 'Diliman High School (''Iskul Bukol) '''Located at *Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (Founded in 2016) (a public high school for junior high school and senior high school) Staff - The staff of Diliman High School include Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Mendoza) as the teacher girl, Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) as the principal, Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as the teacher, Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) as the teacher, Teacher Kazel Gonzales (Kazel Kinouchi) as the teacher, Rudulfo "Sir Rude" Valentino (JC Tejano) as the adviser and high school newspaper editor and Raffy Arellano (Victor Basa) as the coach of. *Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Gonzales) - the teacher girl in Diliman High School as Tonton's love interest who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom and learned on the study of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. (mobile phone) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) - the principal in Diliman High School where Keith, Raisa and Anne attended. He is known for his expression "may gano'n" (sometimes spelled as "may ganun" or "meganon"). Miss Tapia has a crush on him. (mobile phone) *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) - the resident teacher of Diliman High School who often gets on the nerves of Principal Oscar. Although she admires Tonton Escalera and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. (mobile phone) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) - the very nice teacher of Diliman High School who involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton, later also Teacher Erich's friend. (mobile phone) *Teacher Kazel Gonzales (Kazel Kinouchi) - the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School whose teach her classmates and a good friend of Teacher Alodia, later Teacher Erich's friend. (mobile phone) *Rudolfo "Sir Rude" Valentino (JC Tejano) - the good-looking and smart adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's bestfriend who used to teach her. (mobile phone) *Raffy Arellano (Victor Basa) - the coach of Diliman High School where the volleyball team for high school classmate girls. (mobile phone) Classmates - A number of classmates who attend Diliman High School include Keith, Raisa and Joyce, her classmate friends Patrisha and Alyssa, Joyce's classmate friends Zonia and Bibeth, Joyce's back-up classmate friends Michelle and Belle, the popular high school boys Justin (Joyce's love interest), Joey (Raisa's boyfriend) and Adie (Keith's bestfriend) and other classmate Jimmy and Dexter, *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) (mobile phone/tablet) *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (mobile phone/MyLife Handheld Portable Console) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) (mobile phone) *Chester Aquino (Justin Ward) (mobile phone) *Josemari "Joey" Montero (Harold Rementilla) (mobile phone) *Adie Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (mobile phone) *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) (mobile phone) *Alyssa Umali (Analyn Nacion) (mobile phone) *Zonia Garcia (Zonia Mejia) (mobile phone) *Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega (Dexie Daulat) (mobile phone) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (mobile phone) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) (mobile phone) *Michelle Fernandez (Leann Ganzon) (mobile phone) *Belle Alexandra (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) (mobile phone) Aning's Coffeeteria - Aning's Coffeeteria is the cafeteria near Diliman High School. The owner of the Aning cafeteria is Anita "Aning" Francia. She has also an assistant waiter named Alwyn. The cafeteria has renovated environment because the owner believes in feng shui. It has also credit line that Tonton Escalera have. They offer some donuts, muffins, burgers, french fries, hotdog, nuggets, longganisasilog, hotdogsilog, hamsilog, chicksilog, bistek, ice cream and beverages (coffee, hot chocolate, softdrinks, iced tea, milkshakes, milk tea). They also offer free desserts. *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) - the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. (Aning's Coffeeteria) (mobile phone) *Alwyn Tejada (Aldred Gatchalian) - Aning’s assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria. (Aning's Coffeeteria) *they ordered 2 hamsilog, 3 escabeche, 2 chicksilog, 5 ukoy and the longest hotdog *'Order': *Super Meals (fried chicken, macoroni soup, bistek) *Value Snacks: grab and go meals (burger/two hotdogs/two nuggets/french fries and milkshake) *'Aning's Coffeeteria' *Sweet Deals: home baked treats (muffins/waffles/cupcake/seven donuts) *Cream Team: A variety of home-made ice cream (five soft-serve ice cream cones: strawberry/chocolate/vanilla/cookies and cream/caramel). *Deserts (seven deserts/cakes/soft-serve ice cream cup/milkshake with whip cream/fleche flan/crepe) *2 tables (table 1 with 4 chairs, table 2 with 3 chairs); 4 chairs on the wall